This invention relates to an atmospheric heat exchange apparatus which is constructed of thin sheets of polymeric material to provide a heat exchange surface for a liquid medium. More particularly, it relates to a supple heat exchanger which has the ability to conform to a great variety of surfaces upon which it may be mounted.
An atmospheric heat exchange method and apparatus was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,209, issued to the Inventor on July 9, 1977. That exchanger is constructed of two thin pliable, polymeric film panels, bonded together at their edges, between which flows a liquid medium. Heat exchange between the liquid medium and the atmosphere occurs when either or both panels are exposed to the atmosphere. Operational installations of that exchanger are limited to single-plane surfaces. If the exchanger is installed so that it lays over an edge defined by the intersection of two plane surfaces, for example, over the edge of a roof, the flow of liquid between the two sections defined by the edge can, under certain circumstances, be severely restricted. Since the efficient operation of the exchanger depends upon rapid flow of the liquid medium, interruption of the flow reduces the operability of the apparatus.